Hasta luego
by Henai-chan
Summary: One shot de cómo Vegeta vive los últimos momentos de Bulma. Fiction con dedicatoria.


Porque escribir es una manera de expresarse...

* * *

 **HASTA LUEGO...**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba vagamente iluminada por unos cuantos rayos de luz que traspasaban débilmente la cortina de la enorme ventana que daba a su balcón. Se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió al baño con tanto sigilo que parecía un fantasma al caminar. Encendió la luz y se vio al espejo, la barba y el bigote que tanto quería comenzaban a crecer, y lo hacía recordar a su padre. Tomó la espuma de afeitar, se la aplicó, y luego procedió a rasurarse. Se vio al espejo y asintió complacido por su trabajo. La musculatura no lo había abandonado del todo, pero ya no era tan fornido como antes. Tenía unas cuantas arrugas, especialmente en el entrecejo. Nunca había sabido de algún saiyajin que pasara los 45 años, mucho menos llegar a los 87, así que no sabía hasta qué edad podían vivir los de su raza. Él sería el primero, y el último, en averiguarlo, pues la paz había ya reinado tanto tiempo sobre la Tierra que incluso él daba ya por sentada una muerte natural por edad. Algo muy aburrido. En un par de ocasiones había pensado en lanzarse hacia el Espacio y buscar una muerte digna de un saiyajin… pero cada vez se había detenido al ver la cápsula de su nave. No valía la pena. No había nada en el Espacio que le pudiera ofrecer algo mejor de lo que ya tenía en la Tierra. Y así, al cabo de unos años y un par de luchas internas, había desechado finalmente la idea. Y ahora la miraba ridícula.

Salió de la habitación queriendo ir a su cuarto de entrenamiento, pero todas las energías que estaban corriendo entre la sala y el comedor lo atrajeron. En cuanto se acercó a los ambientes, las risas llenaron sus oídos, acompañadas de voces y pasos de pies pequeños.

-No quiero ir, me aburro en la escuela. Todos los niños son tan tontos, y los profesores no me quieren- dijo una voz de una niña.

-Eso es porque te la llevas de sabelotodo- respondió un niño.

-Eso es porque lo soy-

-Ya, dejen de discutir- intervino la mamá, al mismo tiempo que Vegeta aparecía en la cocina. –Buenos días, papá- lo saludó Bra con esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba su padre –Qué temprano es, ¿irás a entrenar?-

Con los años, él había adquirido el hábito de levantarse temprano, hacer ejercicio, y luego comer. Pero en esos días había decidido cambiar un poco sus hábitos. Le gustaba llegar a la sala temprano para ver todo el ajetreo de sus nietos, aunque aparentaba disgusto, la verdad era que se entretenía viéndolos. Encontrando actitudes similares a las de él de niño, e imaginaba que muchas también eran actitudes que Bulma tuvo de niña. –No, iré en un rato- respondió, sentándose en la silla que había sido suya desde que comenzó a vivir en la Corporación.

-Abuelito, dile a mi mamá que no me lleve al colegio. Es aburriiiiiiiiiiido- dijo una niña de apenas 9 años, con el pelo morado y ojos azules. –Además, todo lo que explican ya lo sé. Mi abuelita me lo enseñó hace años-

Bra suspiró –Cree que puede hacer su santa voluntad-

-Me recuerda a alguien- respondió Vegeta, viendo directamente a su hija menor, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y desviara la mirada –¿Dónde está Trunks?-

-Ya sabes cómo es. Tuvo que irse rápido a la compañía. Hay una reunión y dejó todo para último momento-

-Hmph- fue lo único que dijo como respuesta.

-¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?- preguntó Bra antes de sentarse a comer –Estoy probando una receta que la abuela me enseñó cuando era niña-

Vegeta vio el reloj de la cocina de reojo –Estoy bien- respondió al cabo de un segundo. Bra asintió sonriéndole y se sentó a comer con sus hijos. Vegeta observaba a su hija, había terminado siendo la viva imagen de Bulma. Sus dos nietos, un niño y una niña, tenían los ojos de la familia Briefs, pero poseían el ki de saiyajin.

-Abuelo, ¿es verdad que tú viniste a la Tierra en una nave espacial?- preguntó su nieto. Un niño con el cabello morado, igual que su hermana, pero los ojos azul oscuro.

-Eso fue hace años- respondió –Pero sí. En ese tiempo me _divertía_ visitando planetas-

-¿Nos llevarás a dar una vuelta en tu nave?-

-Bueno, suficiente- interrumpió Bra –En unos minutos nos iremos, y quiero que terminen de comer y se cepillen antes de ir a la escuela-. Ambos niños asintieron y siguieron comiendo, con ganas de preguntar más cosas sobre los viajes espaciales de Vegeta.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta de la cocina –Ah, abuelo, estoy terminando mi entrenamiento-

Vegeta sonrió de lado y asintió. Su nieto mayor, el hijo de Trunks, era ya un adulto de 23 años. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules. Cuando él había nacido, el corazón de Vegeta había dado un brinco al ver a su primer descendiente con características saiyajin. El resto de los niños tenían colores de cabello tan llamativo que no podía hacer nada más que resignarse y admitir, para sus adentros, que los genes de Bulma debían ser una monstruosidad si superaban los suyos.

-Mamá me llamó, dice que papá olvido unos papeles y quiere que se los lleve-

-Date prisa y regresa a entrenar- le ordenó Vegeta, a lo que su nieto asintió emocionado. De todos, era él quien demostraba más interés en las peleas. Trunks lo había inscrito en un gimnasio para que aprendiera artes marciales mixtas desde niño, donde terminó siendo el mejor alumno, ganando varios torneos. El entrenamiento que Vegeta le daba en casa lo había ayudado bastante, y ahora tenía la visión de querer abrir su propio gimnasio. Todos en esa familia llevaban el gen del negocio en ellos. Y Vegeta ya se había resignado a ello.

Luego de todo el ajetreo de la mañana, la casa quedó completamente en silencio. Vio la hora, 7am. –Ya falta poco- murmuró. Se puso de pie y regresó a su habitación. La luz ya entraba con mayor fuerza a su alcoba, y le dejaba ver todo lo que decoraba ahora su habitación. Un tanque de oxígeno al lado de su cama, y sabía que había otro en el armario, suero colgando sobre la cama, una torre de pastillas sobre una de las mesas de noche… entre otras cosas que hacían lucir a su cuarto como el de un hospital. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y esperó, por la energía que emanaba de su esposa, sabía que era cuestión de minutos a que despertara. Durante todos los años, y sin darse cuenta de ello, había llegado al punto de poder leer cada pulsación de energía que emanaba del cuerpo de Bulma. Sabía cuando algo la inquietaba, cuando estaba feliz o triste, cuando se sentía cansada, cuando estaba por darle alguna gripe pequeña… fue gracias a eso que ella se había salvado, y a partir de ese momento, él no había dejado de leer la energía de su esposa a cada instante. Podía estar entrenando, discutiendo, incluso durmiendo, pero su cuerpo respondía a la energía de su mujer. Ella no lo sabía, y no tenía por qué, era algo que él hacía en silencio y nunca había sido bueno para hablar de esas cosas.

El leve movimiento de la cama le hizo saber que estaba por despertarse, respiró profundo y se quedó viendo el rostro de Bulma hasta que abrió los ojos. –Ya era hora- balbuceó cuando los párpados de su mujer se levantaron.

Bulma le sonrió de vuela –Buenos días para ti también- dijo con una voz tan suave que Vegeta daba gracias a su audición saiyajin para poder escucharla –¿Qué hora es?-

-Son pasadas las siete. Los niños ya se fueron-

-Esperaba verlos antes que se fueran-

-Ya los verás en la tarde- le respondió, caminando hacia el lado de la cama de Bulma –¿Te quieres levantar ya o esperarás otro rato en la cama?-

-Esperaré un poco más- dijo cerrando los ojos –Gracias-

-Hmph-

Vegeta se quedó de pie, sintiendo cómo su esposa se volvía a dormir, pero sabía que despertaría en una media hora con un poco más de energía. Bajó a la cocina, preparó el café y el desayuno, y luego subió a esperar, sentado en la oscuridad viendo a su esposa y cómo respiraba tranquila. Era un día bueno. Cuando eran malos, apenas podía sentir la energía en el cuerpo de Bulma, pero ya no se alarmaba, sabía muy bien diferenciar cuando alguien estaba muriendo y cuando sólo estaba muy débil. Años de entrenamiento y misiones de genocidio le habían enseñado eso.

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos, Bulma abrió los ojos de nuevo, ahora con ese brillo que tanto le gustaba a Vegeta –Debe de ser un hermoso día- dijo viendo hacia la ventana, sabiendo que su esposo estaba en la cama. Aunque ella no sabía pelear, ni leer energía, todos esos años con Vegeta la habían hecho aprender cuando él estaba cerca. Incluso leer sus movimientos y saber si estaba de malas o de buenas. Últimamente, estaba de un constante buen humor, o al menos eso lo aparentaba frente a ella, y le agradecía el esfuerzo.

-¿Quieres salir a caminar?-

-Sería lindo. Quizás ir a la casa del Maestro Roshi. Quiero ver a Krillin y a Número Dieciocho. Me gustaría llamar a Milk, quizás Gohan o Goten la puedan traer… aunque sé que no te agrada mucho.-

Vegeta no dijo nada, simplemente asintió. A veces eso pasaba, Bulma olvidaba quiénes estaban muertos y quiénes no. Era algo que, según Trunks, pasaba especialmente en las mañanas. Abrió las cortinas y dejó entrar toda la luz que podía, sabía que eso alegraba a su esposa. –Ven, vamos- dijo acercándose a Bulma –¿Tienes hambre?-

-No- respondió ella, sentándose lentamente –Pero comeré, ya sé que te enojarás si no lo hago-

-Como tú te enojarías si yo no lo hiciera- respondió Vegeta, con su tono de broma que usaba exclusivamente con Bulma. –Apóyate en mí- le dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo.

-Gracias- dijo Bulma de nuevo. Lentamente se puso de pie, mientras que el saiyajin le servía como apoyo. Vegeta vio de reojo el bastón de color bronce que estaba escondido detrás de la mesa de noche. Su esposa seguía siendo vanidosa, y odiaba usar ese artefacto. Prefería caminar lento, pero caminar por su cuenta; pero adoraba más caminar tomada del brazo de él.

El trayecto hacia la cocina fue lento, y Bulma se cansó un par de veces. Quizás no era un día tan bueno al final de cuentas, pues había ocasiones en que ella caminaba sola y no daba muestras de fatiga. Cada vez había menos días buenos. Vegeta la ayudó a sentarse en la sala, le colocó una pequeña mesa de madera frente a ella, y fue a la cocina por la comida. –¿Quieres ver una película?- preguntó desde lejos.

–No, quiero ir donde el Maestro-

Vegeta asintió. –Lo haremos a medio día- respondió, y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Llegó a la sala con la bandeja de comida y el café –Vamos, es hora de comer-

-¿Tú ya comiste?-

-Sí, lo hice antes que te levantaras-

Bulma le sonrió y procedió a comer. Degustaba cada bocado con lentitud, y cuando tosía, todos los nervios de Vegeta se ponían de punta, temiendo que se ahogara, pero nunca sucedía. –Está delicioso- dijo felizmente –¿Quién lo preparó?-

-…-

Bulma le sonrió como sólo ella podía, y Vegeta volteó el rostro hacia la tele, en donde habían noticias. Así pasaban ambos el tiempo desde hacía ya un par de años. Vegeta nunca había adquirido el gusto por ver televisión, pero a Bulma le entretenía y, por consiguiente, a él también.

Pasadas las 10, Bulma entró a bañarse. Vegeta entraba con ella, la besaba bajo la regadera, y le hacía cosquillas. Eso la hacía sentir viva, él lo sentía en su energía. A pesar que Bulma se miraba mayor que él, la verdad es que no le podía importar menos. El ki de su esposa seguía manteniendo ese fuego que él había visto en ella cuando llegó a la Tierra luego de buscar a Kakarotto.

–Vegeta, cuando muera, quiero que hagas lo que más te guste. Ve al Espacio, ve a buscar peleas. Haz las cosas para las que naciste- le había dicho Bulma en una ocasión cuando estuvieron a solas luego de una ida al doctor.

-No digas tonterías, mujer. No morirás. Buscaremos las Esferas como cuando eras niña y cuando yo quería la vida eterna-

Ambos sabían que mentía, pero preferían estar en esa burbuja. Bromeaban a que ella conduciría una moto parecida con la que había conocido a Goku, y él llevaría su armadura saiyajin mientras sobrevolaba, buscando las Esferas del Dragón. Las juntarían y pedirían que los regresara la juventud. Y luego, Bulma lo acompañaría a él al Espacio, para poder ver todas las maravillas que se había perdido. Irían incluso a Namekusei y buscarían el espacio que alguna vez ocupó el Planeta Vejita.

-Quiero ir a casa del Maestro- insistió Bulma luego de la ducha. Vegeta se resignó y asintió. Se puso un pantalón negro y una playera blanca. Bulma se enfundó un hermoso vestido blanco. Insistió en ir en carro, pero Vegeta ganó la discusión; él la llevaría volando esta vez. Fue así como ambos surcaron el cielo, volando por encima de las nubes, viendo la ciudad desde tan alto que parecía una maqueta en miniatura.

-Te rasuraste- observó Bulma al cabo de unos minutos de estar volando –¿Te he dicho que te ves más guapo así?-

Vegeta se sonrojó y no dijo nada, prefirió callar y sentir el aire golpear su rostro. Muy pocas veces había volado con Bulma en sus brazos. Desde que ella había salido de su operación, no perdía ninguna oportunidad para llevarla así, pues sabía que ya no quedaba mucho tiempo.

La vista del océano fue impactante, el olor a agua salida y el sonido de las gaviotas le sacaron una sonrisa a Bulma. –Justo como lo recuerdo- balbuceó, y Vegeta cerró los ojos, a veces Bulma hablaba de sus recuerdos, y a él le gustaba imaginar cómo había sido la expresión de su esposa durante ese viaje. Había visto las fotos de algunos atuendos, incluso descubrió una donde estaba abrazada con Yamcha. De él también hablaba ella en ocasiones, y le decía que había sido un idiota, pero, por el tono que usaba, sabía que había un gran cariño de su parte hacia el antiguo jugador de baseball.

-¿La puedes ver, Vegeta? La casa del Maestro-

Vegeta abrió los ojos y vio esa pequeña casa rosa en la diminuta isla. Podía sentir la energía de ese anciano, y también la de Krillin. A quien había llamado en la mañana cuando Bulma le dijo que quería verlo. Descendieron lentamente, y no hacía falta preguntarle a Bulma si estaba emocionada, pues llevaba una sonrisa tal que ni siquiera Vegeta pudo evitar sonreír al verla así. Le gustaba cuando la miraba complacida y alegre.

-¡Maestro!- gritó Bulma, y la puerta se abrió al cabo de unos segundos. Krillin, ya con canas blancas en todo el cabello, fue quien los recibió.

-¡Bulma! Me alegra mucho verte- le dijo –Dieciocho tuvo que ir con los nietos a ver un problema en el que se metieron. No sé de dónde sacan esa actitud. Yo culpo sus genes- dijo bromeando –¿Cómo has estado?- mientras le hablaba, le ofreció su mano para caminar. Vegeta los vio de lejos, los humanos envejecían muy rápidamente, y él seguía luciendo diez o quince años más joven. Escuchó la voz del Maestro Roshi, bromeando, y un poco más cansado de cómo lo recordaba. Entró en silencio, sentándose en un extremo de la sala mientras los otros hablaban y hablaban de cosas que él no había vivido.

-¿Y dónde está Milk?- preguntó Bulma.

Krillin sonrió con tristeza –Ya vendrá- le dijo –Gohan quiso venir, pero tuvo una pequeña complicación en la Universidad. Algo de unos exámenes que tuvo que hacer-

-Sí, sí. Gohan siempre fue muy inteligente para ser hijo de Goku- bromeó el Maestro, haciendo que Bulma riera. Vegeta sonrió también al escucharla.

-¿Y tú cómo has estado, Bulma?- preguntó Roshi, enfocándose en ella exclusivamente.

-Pues…-

Krillin sonreía mientras la escuchaba, y vio de reojo a Vegeta, quien miraba cómo la tarde iba cayendo lentamente. Se puso de pie y se acercó al príncipe saiyajin, quien no apartó la vista de la ventana –Gracias por pedirme que viniera. Hoy luce animada-. Vegeta sintió como respuesta. –Sabes que puedes llamarme por cualquier cosa, Vegeta. Quizás tuvimos un inicio difícil tú y yo, pero ahora te considero un viejo amigo. Y Bulma es mi más antigua amiga. Incluso Dieciocho pregunta por ella. Maron también-

-Lo sé- dijo Vegeta a secas.

-¿Ha ido al doctor? Es bueno que se esté revisando. Ese tipo de cosas pueden aparecer de nuevo…-

Vegeta asintió. Era difícil hablar del estado de su esposa. Sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando alguien lo comentaba. Prefería ignorar que Bulma seguía enferma. Todavía recordaba cómo había sido ese día hace diez años...

 _Había comenzado como un día diferente a los demás; él no había ido a dormir con Bulma, pues habían tenido una discusión sobre lo mucho que ella trabajaba y que debía descansar ya, pues Trunks se encargaba de la compañía. Se quedó en la Cámara de Gravedad, se duchó, comió un poco y se puso a entrenar con su nieto mayor. Era raro que Bulma no se hubiera levantado para las 9am. La noche anterior la había escuchado toser desde el pasillo. La había notado cansada desde hacía unos meses, aunque no sabía si era debido a que estaba cuidando demasiado a su segundo nieto, y el primer hijo de Bra. Le había dicho un par de veces que debía descansar, pero ella lo había visto con severidad y le decía que él era quien debía de apoyar más con la crianza de sus nietos. Habían discutido, una verdadera discusión. Era raro que tuvieran peleas, pero la personalidad de ambos era así._

 _Fue a las once que finalmente se preocupó y fue por a verla a su habitación, no pudiendo evitar sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su pecho. Y no uno bueno como cuando le informaron que sería padre de nuevo, o como cuando le dijeron que sería abuelo. Esta vez el cosquilleo era acompañado por un extraño frío en el estómago._

 _Cuando entró en su habitación, la vio en la cama todavía, respirando con dificultad, y cuando se acercó a verla, vio sangre que salía de su boca y manchaba toda la almohada. No dijo nada, la tomó en sus brazos y voló hacia el más próximo hospital, obligando a que lo recibieran. Lo hicieron de inmediato, tomando en cuenta que ese lugar le pertenecía a la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma lo había construido para conmemorar a su padre un año después de su fallecimiento._

 _Trunks llegó de inmediato en cuanto alguien en el hospital le avisó, y Bra llegó minutos después, con su esposo a su lado. Un negociante exitoso. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que Vegeta puso los ojos en él, sabía que ese hombre iría detrás de su hija por la manera en que la vio. Pero la verdad es que fue Bra quien movió todos los hilos para que él la conociera en esa ocasión; el negocio de ese sujeto, cuyo nombre Vegeta no lograba nunca recordar, era de armas. Básicamente era un hombre peligroso en los negocios que había captado la atención de Bra luego que llegaran a rogarle a los Briefs que compraran su empresa, y así, ésta no se perdiera, pues era un legado desde hacía ya cinco generaciones. Era más antigua incluso que la Corporación Cápsula. El hijo mayor, de la misma edad que Bra, fue quien tuvo que implorarle a Bulma que salvara esa compañía, pero fue Bra quien realmente convenció a su madre. No le costó mucho a Vegeta darse cuenta que era el tipo de hombre que le hubiera gustado a Bulma, y, por ende, a Bra._

 _Mai llegó después, junto con su hijo, el heredero de la Corporación Cápsula por ser el mayor, aunque Vegeta veía en él un gran potencial en el mundo del combate. Estuvieron ahí todos por cuestión de tres horas mientras estabilizaban a Bulma, quien estaba ya sedada y tenía un tanque de oxígeno a su lado. Vegeta se quedó con ella toda la noche, con la cabeza sobre la mesa que estaba a la par de la cama. Quería asegurarse que Bulma despertara con un rostro familiar cerca… pero la verdad era que no quería que algo le pasara sin que él estuviera cerca de ella._

 _Bulma despertó en la madrugada, agitada, y Vegeta se despertó en ese instante. –Estamos en el hospital- le murmuró con voz baja, con un tono que no había empleado nunca antes –Estás bien- dijo con la voz tan débil que Bulma lo vio como si no lo hubiera entendido –Ya estás bien- le repitió, un poco más firme –¿Qué pasó, Bulma?-_

 _-No lo sé- dijo a través de la mascarilla de oxígeno –Me fui a dormir esperando que regresaras para arreglar las cosas, y luego… recuerdo que me costó respirar. Tosí varias veces, con un extraño dolor en la espalda-_

 _Vegeta quiso tomarle la mano, pero él no era de ese tipo de personas. Así que se limitó a verla y asentir –Ya estás mejor. Duerme, y cuando despiertes nos iremos. No me gusta este lugar…- dijo, omitiendo que la habitación apestaba a muerte._

 _-Tienes razón, Vegeta- le dijo Bulma –Creo que trabajo demasiado-_

 _Vegeta sintió un vacío en el pecho y asintió –Es lo que te gusta. No puedo hacer nada, es como si me pidieras que dejara de entrenar-_

 _-¿Lo harías si te lo pido?-_

 _-Sí- respondió Vegeta a secas._

 _Bulma le sonrió –Eres un mentiroso…- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los párpados y regresar al mundo de los sueños. Vegeta se quedó observándola, sintiendo su energía. Supo en ese momento que, si Bulma realmente se lo pidiera, él dejaría de entrenar para estar con ella. Esa noche, no pudo dormir. Ni los tres días siguientes que su esposa estuvo en el hospital._

 _Fue Bra quien se sentó con él en la sala de espera mientras alistaban a Bulma para irse. Él todavía no entendía lo que el doctor le había dicho. Nunca en su vida había escuchado esa palabra._

 _CÁNCER._

 _¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Su hija fue quien le explicó. Era en el pulmón. La misma razón por la que había muerto su abuelo. Bulma nunca se lo había dicho, pero él recordaba que ese día ella había dejado de fumar… nunca le dio una mayor explicación, pero dijo que lo había hecho en honor a su padre. Gracias a eso, el cáncer que estaba atacando a Bulma no era tan fuerte como el que había atacado al Dr. Briefs, pero cáncer era cáncer. Bra se derrumbó a llorar a mitad de la explicación. Vegeta se quedó helado, no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo se podía luchar contra eso? Pensó en Shen Long, pero la cruda realidad lo golpeó cuando recordó que ese lagarto desarrollado no podía curar las enfermedades. Ni revivir a alguien quien moría por causas naturales._

 _Era un dragón inútil._

 _-Existe una posibilidad- dijo Bra –Hay que operarla-_

 _Vegeta parecía ser un muerto viviente en esos días. Sometieron a Bulma a una operación a la semana. Gohan, Goten, Pan, Milk, Videl, Krillin, Dieciocho, Maron, el Maestro Roshi, Yamcha, Ten shin han, Puar, Chaoz, Uranai Baba, y una mujer llamada Lunch llegaron al hospital todos los días. Trunks se sumergió en el trabajo, era obvio para Vegeta que así manejaba su hijo el dolor. Bra y su esposo llegaron todos los días, incluso alquilaron un cuarto en el hospital. Ventajas de llevar el apellido Briefs. El nieto de Bulma dejó de ir a la escuela para estar con su abuelo. No era siquiera necesario que fuera, pues era tan inteligente que la única razón por la que asistía era para complacer a su padre. Mai, su madre, llevaba flores todos los días._

 _Milk regañó a Vegeta, diciéndole que él debería de estar cuidándose también, incluso Gohan admitió que el príncipe saiyajin parecía haber perdido musculatura en cuestión de días. Nadie sabía que nunca la recuperaría del todo._

 _El cáncer fue extraído con éxito. Y gracias a un invento, un nanobot en el que Bulma había estado trabajando desde la muerte de su padre, se evitaría que el cáncer se expandiera a otro órgano que no fueran sus pulmones, pero no impedía que esa temida enfermedad reapareciera. No había garantía._

Y reapareció.

Vegeta se sintió derrotado desde ese día. Siempre supo que él sobrepasaría a su esposa, pero nunca imaginó que sería tan rápido.

El día que Bulma ya no despertó había sido negro. Murió al cabo de cinco años. Viendo cómo su nieto mayor tenía su propia hija, una niña igual que ella. Vegeta le juró, días antes de su partida, que la cuidaría como a ella le habría gustado. Poco sabía el príncipe que esa niña tendría su hijo al tener 21 años, y, en honor a lo mucho que su abuelo la había cuidado y amado, le pondría Vegeta Junior.

Vegeta cuidó a Bulma hasta su último aliento, cuando ella ya no pudo caminar por el cansancio, cuando no pudo comer sin toser sangre, cuando no podía articular una oración entera sin necesitar que la nebulizaran. La cargaba cuando quería ir al baño, haciendo que Bulma no hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo para que no se cansara. Le recordaba lo mucho que habían discutido en la época en la que él todavía albergaba maldad en su corazón, cuando Trunks era un bebé. Le agradeció el hecho de haberle dado un lugar al que llamar hogar y haberle dado dos hijos; le agradeció de todo lo que hizo para que él se sintiera cómodo en la Tierra y de todas las veces que lo comprendió sin que él dijera algo.

Gracias a su invento, Bulma permaneció lúcida incluso el día antes de morir. Le dijo a Vegeta que lo esperaría con Enma, y que le hiciera el favor de cuidar a todos sus nietos, quienes no paraban de visitarla y decirle que querían ir a Namekusei con ella, en una de sus naves. Bulma sabía que no lo lograría, pero agradecía la intención. No paró de decir 'gracias' cuando alguien llegaba a verla, no paró de agradecerle a Vegeta todas sus atenciones y las veces que la hizo sentir viva.

Esa noche, ella habló dormida. Mencionó el nombre de Goku, el de algún kaioo-sama, y el de Vegeta. Pedía a su amigo que convenciera a los dioses de dejarla entrar al Cielo, y que a Vegeta lo enviaran con ella, que lo perdonaran de todos sus actos malvados.

Vegeta se mantuvo despierto esa noche, sintiendo cómo el ki de su esposa desaparecía lentamente. Y, junto con ella, parte del alma del saiyajin abandonó la Tierra.

La mañana siguiente, sólo había un rastro de sangre en su boca mientras sonreía.

En el velorio, el salón se llenó tanto que los encargados tuvieron que llevar más de 50 sillas extras. Krillin lloró la muerte hasta que Dieciocho lo obligó a dormir; Videl estuvo al lado de Gohan, quien miraba hacia el vacío, como si su segunda madre hubiera muerto. Piccoro cambió su túnica blanca por una negra, según había visto las costumbres de los humanos. Trunks y Bra se encargaron de todo, llorando cada uno en silencio cuando les daba un poco de tiempo de escabullirse a una de las habitaciones que había para los familiares en los salones. Yamcha, quien ya caminaba con bastón, se desplomó frente al ataúd de la primera mujer a la que él pudo llamar amiga, balbuceando que no era justo, que se supone que él debía de haberse ido primero para no sufrirla.

Vegeta estuvo en silencio durante todo el velorio, no soltando el radar del dragón.

Durante el entierro, asistieron la misma cantidad de personas, todos de negro. Llovía suavemente, como si el mismo dios de la Tierra estuviera lamentando la muerte de aquella mujer que había sido la primera mujer humana que había conocido.

Vegeta cargaba en sus brazos a su nieta menor, la última que Bulma había conocido. Incluso la pequeña sentía la tristeza en el ambiente, pues su llanto era suave, como si no quisiera interrumpir. Krillin, Gohan y Trunks hablaron en honor a Bulma y sus memorias. El Maestro Roshi culminó, diciendo que gracias a Bulma era que la Patrulla Roja estaba ya enterrada; gracias a ella, lograron derrotar a Freezer y revivir a muchos de sus amigos; gracias a Bulma, la Tierra había ganado un defensor. Que, gracias a Bulma, la Tierra estaba a flote, pues si ella no hubiera iniciado su aventura por las Esferas del Dragón, la gran historia que ahora muchos podían contar, no habría pasado.

Vegeta murió quince años después.

A pesar de superar los 100 años, muchos doctores juraban que su cuerpo todavía estaba en muy buen estado físico cuando falleció, pero Bra y Trunks sabían que había sido su alma la que no soportó más tiempo sin Bulma. Lo enterraron en un cementerio privado de la familia. Ambas tumbas juntas. La de Bulma con la insignia de Corporación Cápsula, y la de Vegeta con la insignia de los saiyajin que le había enseñado a su nieta, Bulma, quien llevaba el nombre de su esposa.

Bulma, la nieta que ya tenía 15 años y era el vivo retrato de su bisabuela, fue una de las últimas en alejarse de la tumba. No recordaba a su bisabuela, pues la había conocido siendo una bebé de un par de semanas, pero su abuelo Vegeta le había hablado todos los días sobre ella. Sabía que él ya estaba tranquilo, pues la vería de nuevo. Y, aunque su tío-abuelo Trunks no le había creído, ella juraba que su bisabuelo había sonreído cuando cerró los ojos, sabiendo que finalmente moriría.

-Hasta luego, abuelito- murmuró viendo al cielo, y la primer gota de lluvia cayó en su mejilla, rodando hasta la base del rostro.

* * *

*** Epílogo ***

* * *

 _Vegeta no hizo la cola en el purgatorio, Goku fue por él, sonriendo como siempre, diciéndole que él podía decidir si irse al Cielo o al Planeta del Gran Kaioo sama para pelear por toda la eternidad, pero eso implicaría no ver a Bulma todo el tiempo, pues únicamente los peleadores podían ingresar allí. Él podía hacerle el favor de llevarlo al Cielo de vez en cuando, o enseñarle la teletransportación. Cuando su viejo amigo y rival no respondió, Goku se limitó a asentir y sonreír. -Cuando quieras ir a entrenar, sólo llámeme con tu ki-_

 _Enma Daioo sama tomó el archivo de Vegeta, y sin abrirlo, le puso el enorme sello de APROBADO._

 _-Ve. Ya esperaste mucho para verla- le dijo Goku –Ese avión te llevará con ella-_

 _Vegeta asintió, sintiendo ansiedad –Oye, Kakarotto- lo llamó antes que su rival se fuera –¿Por qué preferiste al Planeta de Gran kaioo sama y no al Cielo con tu mujer?, ¿realmente vale la pena?-_

 _Goku sonrió y negó con la cabeza –Quizás tú no lo sepas, pero Milk era una guerrera cuando era joven-. Y así, con esas palabras, Goku desapareció ante él._

 _-Vamos, señores- dijo un ser azulado y con un cuerno en la cabeza –El avión está por despegar-_

 _Vegeta subió buscando un asiento vacío. El viaje fue rápido, parecía que el Cielo no estaba tan lejos del purgatorio. Todo era blanco, y desde lo alto pudo ver un enorme campo de flores, montañas y árboles, incluso lagos. Parecía el tipo de Cielo que un niño de cinco años imaginaba._

 _El avión aterrizó. La estación era enorme, con muros blancos, y decorado con un silencio tal que realmente era obvio que todos ahí estaban muertos._

 _Vegeta se vio los pies, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que ya era un alma. Justo como los que aparecen en los dibujos de niños._

 _-Vegeta- sonó una voz frente a él –Te estuve esperando-_

 _El estómago de Vegeta se volcó cuando la vio ahí, flotando a escasos tres metros. Lucía tan joven como cuando la había visto en namekusei. Parecía que había conseguido que le devolvieran su juventud en el Más Allá, no sabía si lo había conseguido como un obsequio de los dioses o había peleado hasta lograrlo, pero lucía incluso más radiante que en vida_

 _-Creí que tardarías más en venir- le dijo el alma de su esposa –¿Qué te hizo apresurarte?-_

 _Vegeta sonrío, y, por primera vez, supo que su alma estaba completa de nuevo –No importa ya- dijo flotando hacia ella hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros._

 _Bulma le sonrió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla –No, supongo que no-_

* * *

En honor a mi abuelita. QEPD.

A quienes siguen mi otra fiction, espero entiendan las razones de por qué no pude continuarla desde enero. Pronto la retomaré.

Algunos datos están tomados de una mezcla entre DBZ, DBS y DBGT. El hecho que Mai sea la esposa de Trunks lo puse basándome en DBS. El hecho que las Esferas no curen todo, está basado en DBZ, donde las Esferas no podían curar la enfermedad del corazón de Goku (sí, estoy ignorando que ahora las Esferas se pueden usar para curar el resfriado de cualquiera, pero no me gusta que las Esferas puedan con todo. Hay que ponerle límites a las cosas).

Detalles como el hecho de cómo murió Milk, o si Goku está muerto o se fue con Shen Long los dejo a imaginación del lector.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
